The Kids Are Alright
by RainbowSmiles323
Summary: She didn't have anywhere else to go. Willow accepted a job teaching glee club, because she had no other options. She never anticipated the amount of talent there would be in Brown, Iowa. She never anticipated beginning to care for the lives of a group of teenagers who struggled through their lives, just as she struggled through hers. / SYOC
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! First of all, I want to say that I am actually really excited to be back. I loved writing an SYOC the first time around, and I wanted to try it again. Except a few things will be different. For example, Glee is officially over. I still can't believe it. Therefore, they tied up all (some) of the characters stories, and I'd feel a little weird about pretending all of that didn't happen. So, this story will be set in a different school, with different characters (with cameos, of course) but will still be about a glee club. I really hope that some people will submit to it! The application is below. Also, fair warning: I'm a bit of a swearer, so expect some of that in the story.

* * *

Willow sighed.

She knew how this went. Considering how often it happened, she's surprised she didn't expect it from the first word that left her mother's painted mouth.

It started like it always did: with a rant. Usually, it was something mundane. Something like how the gardener had trimmed the bushes too far, or how the maid had changed the guest room sheets only once that day. Once, she heard a twenty minute rant on how the hotel she stayed at between business trips had linen sheets instead of Egyptian cotton.

This time, she was lucky enough to hear the entire saga that was the relationship between her sister, her new fiancé, and her old boyfriend. She didn't know the entire story, even though her mother surely had told it to her, but she had caught bits and pieces when she wasn't nodding off subtly. Her sister was engaged to a man who provided _opportunities, _while being chased by a man who was of less than humble beginnings. By the way she spoke, Willow knew which man had her mother's favour, but she also knew what man had her sister's heart. They weren't one in the same. That much was clear. Her sister had intentions to marry the man of opportunities, but their mother feared she'd do something characteristic of her, something _childish, _and run off with the _wrong_ man. There was more to the story than that, but she hadn't spoken to her sister in a while, so she was unable to fill in the blanks caused by both her exhaustion and her mother's bias. She didn't even know either man's name.

Regardless, the rant ended the same way the others did. With a simple, but pointed: "I'm sorry, dear. I've been rambling. Tell me about what's been happening in your life."

Now, when it happens, she doesn't even blink.

"Not much, mom," she shrugged. She could see the reprimand about posture practically fighting to get through her mother's pursed lips. "I haven't been able to find much work."

Her mother clucked her tongue. "That's hardly a surprise."

The comment rolled off her back. "It's just the shock. No one wants to hire a potential liability. Despite, my lack of involvement, the ink's still too fresh on the judge's warrant."

"I still can't believe that you were involved in a Ponzi scheme."

"_I _wasn't. The company was. And if I do recall, you were the one that suggested that I apply for that position in the first place." She wasn't even going to, but her mother had pressured her into it. She had pushed, and pushed, and pushed, until Willow folded. Her mother always seemed to forget that.

"If you do recall, I suggested that you marry the Walsh's son. If you had, you would be taken care of right now, and would actually be doing something with your life."

"I didn't love him."

"_Yes, you did."_

Their conversation stilled then.

She closed her eyes, and swallowed.

"How is your music career going, anyways?"

* * *

She spends the next three weeks repeating her previous three weeks.

She goes to interview after interview after interview. Sometimes they smile at her, sometimes they don't, more than often they look at her with pity.

She never gets a call back.

She doesn't expect to. She looked the other way a few too many times.

Her rent goes up. It is New York after all. She can't afford it anymore, and she's too proud to ask her mother for help. She's always been too proud to do things she probably should.

She moves in with her friend Reid. He welcomes her with a gummy smile, and a wide hug. She eats macaroni and cheese in her pajamas, while he goes out and plays gigs at night. He's not famous. Not yet. He tells her he's getting close, and she believes him.

He plays, while she watches Doctor Who and pointedly avoids her mother's phone calls.

Some days, Reid asks her if she wants to come with him. Some days, she considers calling her mother back. Some days, she considers finally starting BBC's 'Sherlock'.

None of it happens.

* * *

One day, her phone rings.

It's an old friend, who she hasn't spoken to in a while. And, she's asking her if she wants a job.

She packs her bags and moves to a small town in the middle of Iowa.

* * *

A/N: Voila! A short introduction, but I believe it should suffice. Willow is going to be the coach of the glee club, if it wasn't obvious. Anyways, below is a form for you to fill out if you want to submit a character. Oh! And let me know if you have any ideas about a name for the glee club, I'd love to hear suggestions.

Full name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Personality (specific):

Appearance (specific): You can include a look alike if you'd like.

Family:

Background:

Sexual orientation:

Insecurities/Flaws:

Strengths:

Fashion sense:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship status:

Idol:

Music taste:

Other clubs/cliques:

Any other info:


	2. Eva & Kara

A/N: Well, I finished the first chapter, and I can definitely say that I am very excited about starting this up! I'd like to say that I'll update on a weekly schedule, but because I am continuing my other SYOC story, it'll probably be more of a biweekly schedule. Don't be surprised if I update sooner or later though. : ) So, besides the main characters that I posted, I have accepted a few more guys, and have let the submitters know via PM. In this chapter, you get to know a few of the characters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Shit."

"_Come on 'Low you know such language is unbecoming of an up and coming socialite."_

Willow let out a soft laugh, as she managed to balance the phone between her shoulder and her cheek, and she continued struggling to pull on her black boots. They were the only shoes that she still had that looked remotely professional. She swears they used to fit, but she'd been wearing converse so much, that she doesn't even remember anymore. Converse had been all she could still afford to keep, besides a pair of sandals, the pair of boots that she was currently struggling to shove her feet into, and three pairs of crocs. Reed had nearly died laughing the first time she had walked into the apartment with bright red crocks plastered on her feet. He also nearly died when she punched him immediately after.

She hardly thought that red crocks were the most appropriate for her first official day, so she had let out a sigh of relief when she rummaged through her unpacked boxes and was able to find a pair of boots.

Now, if only she could get the damn things on.

"Shut up," she shushed her friend. "Besides, that ship had already sailed long ago. No matter how hard my mom tried to bring it back to shore."

"_A diligent effort, indeed," _he sighed, and she could practically see him throwing his hands up in fake exasperation. Her lips quirked. _"But alas, she could not uncover the princess hidden beneath layers of Burger King wrappers and Doctor Who marathons."_

"She'd have better luck uncovering your inner bitchy socialite," she tossed back.

"_No uncovering, needed."_

She let out a small chuckle, which quickly dissolved into a sigh of relief, as her foot finally slipped into the first boot. One down. One to go.

She clearly was not a size 6 anymore.

"Perfect. Now you can take my spot at family dinners," she replied. "Though, on second thought, that might not be a good idea. Considering your health and all."

"_That was very Low of you," _he laughed into the phone, and she grinned, because she was almost entirely sure that a wink had followed. _"Besides, that was one time."_

"Tell that to my mother. She still won't allow you into our house, because she's afraid you'll have another episode. She _cannot _be associated with a head case."

"_Her lips were the colour of Bambi's blood. What was I supposed to do?"_

"Not pass out?"

"_That was never an option."_

"You're such a dork."

"_Well, I am very adorkable."_

"Oh god. Just stop," she gasped out. She had managed to get her other boot on, but she hardly even noticed, or cared, as her small frame shook with laughter.

Reid could always make her laugh, he could always make her smile, he could always make her _happy. _

She almost missed the quiet, whispered: "_I miss you."_

She didn't though. "Reid…" she trailed off, her laughter stopping, and the silence on the other end of line now seeming far too loud. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She swallowed her emotions. "It's only been three days."

"…_I know."_

"We barely saw each other before anyways," she rationalized, as she stood up and pulled her jacket on. She fumbled for her keys briefly, and spared a glance back at the clock, knowing that she would have to leave now if she didn't want to be late, but not wanting to hang up on her best friend. "We never saw each other."

"_I know," _he breathed.

"Reid—"

"_You're going to be late if you don't leave now. Talk to you later," _he cut her off, and not even a second later, the dial tone sounded in her ear.

"—I miss you too."

* * *

Eva smiled to herself, as she stood at her locker, retrieving her books for her next class. Her fingers were gently grazing the edges of a photograph that she had hung on her locker door not even a week ago. It was a picture of her little sister Simone. She had taken it almost immediately after Simone's dance competition. Her bright green eyes were alight with joy, and her smile stretched across every inch of her face, as she grasped a large golden trophy in her two hands. Simone had been surprised when she won, but Eva had been far from. She always knew how talented her sister was. She only wished that Simone wouldn't doubt that.

Her fingers danced across the glossy memory with caution. She knew how easily photographs got ruined.

"Eve!" she heard a voice call out from behind her. Instinctively, she withdrew her hand, and instead focused on shoving the last of her books into her backpack, before finally closing her locker door.

When she turned around, she was hardly surprised to see the beaming face of her friend, Kara Katzma, gripping her own books tightly to her chest.

"Eve!" she repeated, clearly excited. Eva drew a hand up to her face, and dragged it roughly down the length of her face, wiping away any trace of pain that may have still lingered. She didn't' want Kara to ask questions she didn't know how to answer.

"Kara!" she replied, her voice soft, and hesitant. "Why are you so excited?"

"Well, it certainly isn't because we are in any of the same classes," she pouted. "Remind me again, why we weren't born the same year?"

"God didn't have enough perfection at his disposal to make both you and me in the same year," she quipped.

"Now once more with feeling," Kara teased, not noticing the way Eva's shoulders immediately tensed, or the furrow that began between her eyebrows. "You spit that name out like its poison."

"For some it is," Eva shrugged, her movements far too stiff and awkward to come off as nonchalant.

"But didn't you say that your dad used to be a priest, or something?" Kara asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Eva bit out, her words coming out harsh and sudden. She could already feel the prickle of discomfort creep up her spine. There were some things she refused to talk about. She felt bad though, when she saw Kara's bright smile falter, and her eyes widen in surprise. "Sorry. Can we just talk about what's got you so excited?"

Kara just nodded, wringing her hands together. "Yeah," she mumbled. She was quiet for a moment, but her smile soon returned with force. If she didn't know any better, Eva would say it was fake. "We have a glee club now!"

"Really?" Eva replied.

"Oui!" she singsonged, throwing her hands up into the air. "Apparently, one of Mrs. Taylor's friends was offered the position. Word on the street is that she's some sort of criminal."

"Oh?" Eva questioned, an eyebrow raised. "And who gave you that piece of information?"

"Parker," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"He say anything else?" Eva laughed.

"She's hot," Kara recited, shaking her head remembering the conversation she had with her other friend not that long ago. Parker had even admitted he hadn't actually seen her. "Allegedly, one of the jocks had seen Mrs. Taylor and her friend last Halloween. Three words: Hot. Hot. Hot."

"And afterwards, did he trip over his own IQ?" She shook her head. Boys and their one track minds. Parker was probably more adorable than most of them, but he was a boy, and a soccer player, and there were a few things he couldn't escape.

Sometimes, she was still surprised that her two best friends, were a cheerleader and a jock. She had met Parker in Art Club, and it hadn't been instantaneous, but he slowly became her closest friend. He slowly became one of her _only_ friends. He was smart, and dorky, and understood that a lot of the time, she didn't even want to talk. She preferred to speak with her music, and he understood that, while Kara never did. Kara had come with Parker like a package deal. As soon as she got one, she got the other. Kara was literally a bottle of sunshine, and while Eva loved that about her, sometimes she reminded her a little too much of who she used to be. Kara never stopped smiling, while Eva's now often felt plastic. Sometimes Kara seemed more like a memory.

But, she still loved her, just like she loved Parker. She loved them, and that scared her. Because what if they leave her? What if they ditch the loner to join their fellow jocks and cheerleaders?

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she missed Kara's response. "Mhmmm," she responded. It was probably just another joke that didn't really need a reply. "So, I'm assuming you want to sign up?"

Kara grinned. "I already did."

"Both of us?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"All three of us," she winked, as the bell rang. She laughed as she walked away, blonde curls bouncing as she made her way down the hallway.

"Did you tell Parker that?" she called out to her back.

"Am I stupid?" Kara called back over her shoulder. "The sign-up sheet had a smiley face on it. He wasn't going to touch that shit."

* * *

"_The sign-up sheet has a smiley face on it?"_

Her friend Faith Taylor let out a laugh, as she held her hands up in mock surrender. "It wasn't my idea," she replied, flicking a strand of short brown hair out of her face.

Willow had just arrived at Eastwood High School not even ten minutes ago, and had already been informed that her old high school friend would be filling her in on the details of her job, because her employer was absent, and would continue being absent for at least another three weeks. Apparently Mr. Walsh was dealing with private matters, and therefore would not be available to meet his new staff member. He didn't trust his vice principal in the slightest, saying she had a little too much surgery and a little less brains. So, he entrusted one of his more trusted teachers to disclose the details. All of this was delivered via email.

"Anyways," Faith dismissed, with a flick of her hand, "on to more important things. You will be using the school's choir room for practice, but will have access to the auditorium, assuming that you sign it out at least a week in advance."

"What about access to the band?" Willow asked.

"There will probably be three band players available, but it's dependent on how many want to volunteer. Mr. Walsh isn't offering any extra credits, or money, so it's really just up to them," Faith replied, straightening her back, and folding her hands neatly into her lap. Faith always took her work fairly seriously. "You'll be on the payroll as a Finance teacher, but you are expected to coach the glee club as well. Mr. Walsh is not optimistic about the future of a 'singing club', but we are understaffed, and he doesn't want to lose a member of the faculty in the very likely scenario that this whole _glee fad_ passes."

Willow shrugged, as she looked at Faith. She knew Faith was just delivering a message, and the contents of it didn't necessarily bother her. It was quite clear that this 'Mr. Walsh' wasn't a man who prided himself on his school's art programs, and who didn't see drama in the same esteem that he saw physics. His hand was probably being forced by higher management, as they watched the rise of 'McKinley School of the Arts'. But, he was still offering her a job, regardless of whether it was Finance or Glee. She needed work more than anything else. Ultimately, she did go to university in the pursuit of a finance degree, and she was far more successful, than she ever was with singing.

"Okay," she responded. Because was there anything else she could really say? Mr. Walsh was expecting the failure of the club, but if they did fail, she would still have a job, and the children would still be able to sing elsewhere.

"Great," Faith grinned, pushing a piece of paper towards her. "This is a schedule of your classes. You will start today, but will have time to review and revise your syllabus over the course of the next few days. The first few days of school are really just get to know you activities, and the basics, so I'm sure you will be fine."

Willow nodded, as she looked down at the piece of paper in front of her. Her first class started in about an hour. "I'm going to head out now, okay? It was nice to see you Fay."

"After the dust settles, we should catch up. Last time I seen you was Halloween, and we were both so drunk off our asses, I don't think it technically counts," Faith said.

Willow laughed, as she turned around to head out the door. She headed down the hallway to where her classroom sat, and passed by the sign-up sheet, on her way there. The smiley face still irked her, but she was pleased to see three names already scribbled down on the paper, all in the same bright pink ink.

Maybe the club was bound to fail, and maybe it would all fall apart within a week, but it still brought her a small amount of happiness to know that kids still loved to sing and dance.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Well, this was a short chapter, but I'm still getting into the swing of things, and of course, I can't reveal too much about the characters early on. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that I did Kara and Eva justice. There will be much more to come, and many more characters, and so much development!


	3. Isabelle, Parker, Levi & King

A/N: DON'T CALL IT A COMEBACK. I'VE BEEN HERE FOR YEARS. Haha, I hope these capital letters helped wake you all up. Well, as the Ll Cool J lyrics suggested, I am back. Finals are over, and I've finally gotten over my test PTSD. Therefore, I'm ready to go again. The next few chapters are going to take place within the same week. Just you all know, the way this is going to go, is that the next few chapters are just going to be introduction, showing how the OCs sign up for glee, and character interaction. After that is auditions, but we all know, that glee will take what they can get. After that, we're into plot! Yeah! I hope I am doing all of your characters proud, and I've decided, I'm not going to officially close submissions. This is because I'll always need more characters. Whether they're recurring, or potential main characters, or rivals, or a drunk janitor who sings karaoke when he's cleaning at night. That last one already exists though. Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I just have a lot of energy because it's summer and I have no school and because I love all of you! I hope the feeling is mutual.

* * *

Isabelle Faulkner smiled quietly to herself as she walked down Eastwood's hallway early in the morning. Her left hand was tightly wrapped around a Starbucks to go cup, while her right was gripping her new schedule in her hands as her eyes swept over the black ink. She had gotten to the school at least a half an hour early to ensure that she knew where all of her classrooms were, and that she had enough time to properly prepare her locker. If she could, she'd snag a copy of each teacher's syllabus and spend the remaining time watching as each student slowly filtered through the front doors. She'd greet them with a smile, a bright one, but still sharp, and they wouldn't walk away without knowing who she was. She did it every year.

She made it to her locker quickly, her long curly hair bouncing behind her with each step she took, and her steps echoing loudly down the otherwise empty hallway. Figures, that no one else would have bothered to show up early. Then again, she wouldn't have liked it if they did. She needed to establish dominance early. She'd be the first thing they saw, and that sent a clear message. This school is hers.

Her locker opened with an audible click, and she quickly shoved her textbooks and her purse inside, and made sure that they were neatly organized, before slamming her door shut. A quick glance down at her schedule told her that besides her honour classes, she'd also have to pick up a syllabus for both Cooking and Finance, which were both much closer than any of her honours. She figured she would start with Finance, because it was just down the hall, and she'd rather avoid having to be within close proximity of Mr. Roberts, and his greasy smile and hair. Not to mention his smell. She cringed at the thought. She'd switch to a different elective if it wasn't the only one that lined up with her schedule besides Art, which she would run a risk of failing.

She took a final sip of her coffee, before tossing it into a nearby trash can and plastering a wide smile onto her face, as she peeked her head through the open classroom door. There was a blonde sitting at the desk, quickly scribbling down on a piece of paper. "Excuse me?"

The blonde looked up, and Isabelle blinked a few times in surprise. The woman didn't seem to be a day over 22. "Are you Miss Stone?"

"I am," she confirmed. "I'd rather have you call me Willow though. Miss Stone reminds me of my mother, and she isn't someone I'd like to be compared to," she grinned, throwing Isabelle a wink.

"I'd rather not," Isabelle smiled, tightly. But she threw in a light laugh for good measure. "I was just wondering, _Miss Stone, _if I could grab a copy of your syllabus."

Willow raised an eyebrow. Between the laugh and the deliberate use of her surname, she wasn't quite sure what to make of this girl. "We will be going over it in class today."

Isabelle nodded, trying not to let her exasperation show through. "I know. But, I was just wondering if I could grab a copy now, so I could perhaps have a glance at it beforehand?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as sincere and sweet as possible.

"Unfortunately, I haven't finished revising it quite yet, so it isn't completed," Willow replied.

"Oh?" Isabelle asked, surprised. She could already feel slight disappointment begin to creep up her spine. She preferred to get her syllabuses early, because she knew that essentially nothing was done the first couple of days, and she preferred to start learning as soon as possible. And, honestly, getting a head start never hurt anybody. "Well, thank you anyways. I better get going."

"Isabelle?" Willow called out, just as the brunette had turned to leave. Isabelle glanced back at her, with a questioning gaze. "That is your name, right? Isabelle Faulkner."

Isabelle nodded, resting a single hand on her hip, and stared blankly at her, obviously waiting for her to continue. Willow laughed, shaking her head slightly, before ducking her head down to rummage around in her drawers for a minute. When she looked back up, she had a stack of papers resting in her hands and motioned for Isabelle to take them.

Isabelle took them questioningly. "What are these?"

"Your syllabuses," Willow supplied, offering her a small smile and a shrug. "Save for mine of course. Mrs. Taylor mentioned that you came early last year, and I figured that considering my classroom is near most of the sophomore lockers, you might hit me up first."

"How did you know my schedule?"

"Mrs. Taylor gave me a copy. I figured I wouldn't actually bother meeting any of my co-workers unless I had some sort of initiative to."

Isabelle looked down at the stack of papers now rested in her hands, with furrowed eyebrows and a slightly open mouth. "Thank you," she whispered, still glancing down at her hands, her face beginning to soften. However, just as quickly as her face had begun to soften, did it harden again. "Though, honestly, this is all a little too _swimfan_ for my liking. Next time, I'd rather you not bother. I'm more than capable."

Willow laughed, but still swallowed down her own witty retort. Something told her that it would gain her no favours in this situation. "Have a nice day, Isabelle."

"Oh, you as well," Isabelle piped back. She turned abruptly on her heel to walk away, but not before tossing one last comment back towards the blonde teacher.

"By the way, I _love _your bracelet."

And with that, the brunette teenager was gone, cheerleading skirt swishing behind her.

Willow sighed, looking down at the bracelet on her right hand.

"I knew it was ugly. I told Reid."

* * *

A few minutes before the first bell, Parker Evans stumbled in through the door to his English class, tired and disoriented. His hands were balled into fists and were rubbing at his eyes harshly, as his legs uneasily started towards his desk. With blurry vision, and a loud sigh, he dropped himself down unceremoniously into an empty desk and immediately put his head down.

Two seconds passed, _at most_, before he felt a fingernail being jabbed into his ribs. _"Psst."_

He kept his head down on his desk, eyelids still heavy, and didn't bother to even try to dignify them with a response. Instead, he closed his eyes, evened out his breathing and tried to get even two minutes of sleep, before their teacher opened his mouth and the incessant get to know each other activities started. Ordinarily, their regular teacher, Mr. West would forgo the activities, and jump straight into their lesson plan, saying that he was too old to waste his time on bullshit. However, they had a substitute today for whatever reason, and if the way she brought her hand up to her forehead every two seconds was any indication, she most certainly had not planned to be doing anything today that didn't include being hunched over a waste basket and popping Advil.

And at this point, if he could get two minutes of sleep, he would be grateful.

"_Psst," _they whispered again, accentuated by another sharp jab to his ribs.

Parker sighed, and gave up, lifting his head back up again. It wasn't as if he was going to fall asleep anyways. He turned around to face the desk behind him, and was greeted by the sight of Kingsley Eubanks smiling at him brightly. Parker offered him a grin back. They weren't particularly friends, but he, like most people, liked King well enough. "What's up, King?"

"Soccer," King said.

"What about it?" he replied, slightly confused.

King shrugged, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. "I know tryouts aren't for a while yet, but do you think you could put in a good word for me with your coach?"

"You want to try out?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"No," King replied, rolling his eyes in exasperation. He most certainly did not _want _to try out. As if, he wanted to hang out with the jocks more than he already did. "But my parents want me to. They want me to start rounding out my college application. Apparently, I need some extracurriculars besides basketball."

Parker grinned, shaking his head. "You don't even like Soccer. Why don't you just sign up for something else? There's a whole bulletin board of ideas in the hallway."

"Ah, correction," King disagreed. "There's a whole bulletin board of _crappy_ ideas in the hallway. Besides, I can learn to like Soccer, and it can't be that hard. After all if _you_ are good at it, I'll slay."

"I resent that," Parker mock gasped, and brought a hand up to his chest. "And yes, it really can. And quite frankly, coach doesn't take well to newcomers. He's brutal as it is, but he'll basically breathe down your neck all year, until you either change schools or piss your pants. Freshman year was hell for me."

Which was a huge understatement. He'd even known Coach before trying out for soccer that year, and he still wound up exhausted and hanging by a thread.

"But, I'm charming. As soon as he meets me, I'm sure he'll—"

The brief pause was enough to send up at least three red flags in Parker's mind, but when he saw King climbing up to stand on his chair, he ran his hand over his face and began to stand up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Please don't."

King chose to ignore him. _"LET IT GOOOOOO—"_

The substitute startled from where her own face had been buried in her hands, and Parker promptly grabbed King's hand and began to drag him out of the classroom. "I'm sorry, Miss Jackson, but Kingsley here ate some bad yogurt this morning and now seems to be a bit delirious. I'm just going to escort him to the nurse," he tossed towards the substitute, without pausing in his walk. "We'll probably be back by the end of class. I hope you feel better."

When he finally managed to exit the classroom, dragging a still singing King along with him, he led him until they were standing directly in front of a large bulletin board.

"Choose one," Parker said, motioning with his hands to the large board of choices. There was no way that he was going to let King try out for the soccer team. It was better for the both of them.

"You know, if you hadn't interrupted me, I was going to go into a dance routine."

"Well, lucky for me, that I did then," Parker sniped. He knew he was being a bit, okay a lot, of a dick, but he really hadn't had a good night and he really wasn't capable of putting up with anything today.

King didn't even flinch, just smiled again, and hopped a little in place. He was probably a little too nice for his own good. But he still pivoted on his heel and let his eyes sweep over the countless sign-up sheets. There'd inevitably be many more to come, seeing as how the school year had just started, but there were still many choices that might occupy King's attention for a while.

"Mmmm. Ahhhh. Ooooh. Mhmmm. Uhhhh," King mumbled, as he attentively looked at each paper. Finally, after a few more minutes, he nodded his head once and glanced at Parker again. "I guess, I'll join the one that you did."

Parker blinked.

"I get to dance, and sing 'Let It Go' without immediately being hushed. I swear. Frozen is an act of genius, and yet, every time that I even try to sing it, I get told to shut up or dragged from a—"

"What club did I join?"

King shot him a confused look, but still answered anyways, "Glee."

Parker gently pushed King to the side, and frowned when right there, sure enough, was his name written in bright pink ink. "Kara," he whispered, rolling his eyes, and moved to scribble his name out. Before he could, King grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Don't you like to sing and dance?"

"Not particularly," he lied, and by the way, King raised his eyebrows was any indication, he didn't believe it either. After all, King had walked into the locker room more than once and heard Parker singing under his breath. "Besides, there isn't a chance that Glee will be considered cool."

"What do you care?" King retorted, smile still bright and wide, but with a hint of genuine curiosity. "You wear Marvel and DC t-shirts, and I know for a fact, that you own every movie, even the shitty Green Lantern one. You aren't exactly considered cool either."

Parker shrugged, because it wasn't like King didn't have a legitimate point. "Maybe, I want to be," he replied. He expected King to just leave it at that.

"Why?" King questioned, with a knowing smile on his face. Parker bristled, but quickly relaxed himself again. There was no way that he could know. Eva didn't even know, and she had to be one of the most observant people he knew. She always seemed to know everything, even before he told her. There wasn't a chance that King knew.

"It's easier," he replied shortly, before turning around to walk down the hallway back to his English class.

"Oh, young love," King mused to himself, laughingly. He took the pen hanging beside the sign-up sheet, and used it to jot his name down right below the scribbled mess that used to be Parker's. He was about to head off back to his English class, but honestly, a quick nap in the nurse's office didn't sound so bad.

* * *

Isabelle was leaning against her locker, organizing her books and syllabuses, when bright blue caught her eye in the midst of white paper and black calibri font. Leaning forward, she snatched the flyer from where it was caught in between her English and History syllabuses. Almost immediately, the words 'GLEE CLUB AUDITIONS' stuck out to her, in obnoxious red lettering. There was one stick person singing at the bottom, while two others danced, and another threw popcorn at them all. Below that was the information of the location of the signup sheet, and the date and time the auditions would be held. Despite herself, Isabelle felt the corners of her lips curl upwards. It was obvious that Miss Stone had slipped one into the pile when she had handed Isabelle her syllabuses, and Isabelle had to hand it to her. That was most certainly one way to advertise your club to students. It beat pinning flyers up on student's lockers, seeing as how they were immediately torn down without a single glance at the flyer itself.

She knew that she should toss it into the nearest trash can, and not think about it again, but there was a small part of her that stopped her from doing it. There was a small part of her that encouraged her to do it. Because she loved to sing, and she loved to dance. She was good at them both, and she doubted that it would tarnish her reputation. She was head cheerleader after all.

Besides, it wasn't as if she couldn't quit, if she so desired to.

She was beginning to seriously contemplate joining, when she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist, and hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Levi," she greeted her boyfriend, without even turning around.

"Hey," he replied back, chin still resting on her shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

Isabelle frowned, quickly disentangling herself from her boyfriend's embrace and shoving the flyer to the back of her locker. She knew her boyfriend wouldn't be up for the idea of her joining Glee, and she didn't see why she should make a fuss about it, when she was still undecided. "Nothing," she shrugged, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Levi's eyes narrowed, and she knew that he didn't believe her, but exhaled a sigh of relief when he decided to let it drop. They were still in the beginning stages of their relationship, but she'd already figured out that he could be fairly controlling, as well as short tempered.

"How's your morning been?" she asked, trying to steer them away from the flyer and into more neutral territory.

"Shit," he responded, jaw clenched. Almost immediately, her eyes zeroed in on the large blossoming bruise on the underside of his jaw. Her fingers reached out to touch it, but Levi roughly forced her hand away. "That freak Mimi was talking to her textbook. I said that I wasn't surprised that the only guys that could stand to be around her, were the ones that couldn't stand at all. It was weak, and I was just going to leave it at that, but before I knew it Janelle Michaels was up in my face."

"And you couldn't have just walked away?" Isabelle replied, with a roll of her eyes. It wasn't as if Janelle wasn't up in his face on a consistent basis.

"I was going to, but I made some snipe about how perhaps she would like it much better if she replaced the stick up her ass with a dick, and she punched me in the face," he growled, rubbing at his jaw. "And before I could retaliate, there's a teacher there, and I can't afford another suspension."

"Do you want me to start _another _rumor about her?" Isabelle asked, smiling slightly. It would hardly take any effort. People bought into her bullshit far too easily, especially if it was about Janelle. It wasn't hard to understand why with the bright purple underneath her dark hair, her nose piercing, and her lipstick. Not to mention her personality.

"I can handle my own shit," Levi snapped. It was true. After all, he'd been doing it for so long. "If I need someone to spread their legs, though, I'll be sure to call you."

Isabelle flinched back, putting space between them, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She knew that Levi probably didn't even mean anything by it, but the insult still caused her skin to prickle. "Like you would know. Tell me, Levi, why haven't we even kissed yet?" she mocked, with a sweet smile on her face. She batted her eyelashes innocently, but felt slight pleasure in seeing Levi's eyes flash dangerously. She knew she should stop, but there was that frustration, that _be a bitch_ voice whispering in her ear, and she pushed it a little further. "How's the closet this time of year?"

Levi's fist slammed into the locker beside her. But before she even had time to react, his hand shot out again to push her to the side, not particularly hard, but hard enough to cause her to stumble. When she managed to collect herself again, she found Levi with the blue flyer in his hands.

She swallowed when he faced her, features surprisingly stoic. "You are not joining this club."

"Funny thing," she bit. Her decision was made for her. "You can't tell me what to do."

Making sure that he was watching, Isabelle sauntered up to the bulletin board, and jotted her name down in thick black sharpie, even dotting her I with a heart. With a self-satisfied smirk, and without a single glance back at Levi, she made her way to her next class, grabbing the blue flyer out of her boyfriend's hands on the way.

Levi frowned, as he watched her walk away from him, feeling tension already mounting in his shoulders. He knew that he could simply walk over to the sign-sheet, and scribble her name off the list, but he also knew that it wouldn't be that simple. If Isabelle wanted to join, she would find a way, and wouldn't let something as trivial as him scribbling her name off stop her. He considered just leaving it. If she wanted to join that was her shit, and ultimately he doubted it would affect his life at all.

But her words still echoed in his mind. And the more distance that there was between the two of them, the more likely the scenario that she dump him and he's back at square one. As much, as he'd love to let her do what she wants, or even cut her loose, he knew that he couldn't do that. He needed her, more than he would like to admit.

Grudgingly, he trotted over to the sign-sheet, and wrote his name down on the line below hers. At least this way, he could watch her. Even if it meant being in some retarded club.

* * *

Parker silently watched as both Isabelle and Levi walked away. Looking around to make sure that there was no one else watching him, he made his own way over to the bulletin board. Taking a deep breath, he rewrote his name on the same line that it had previously occupied. With a nod of his head, he quickly glanced down at the lines below his and made sure that her name was actually written. When he confirmed that it was, he let a smile overtake his face, before the bell rang and he took off in the opposite direction.

King grinned from his own place beside his locker.

"_Ah, young love."_

* * *

A/N: Boom! So, we just met Levi, Parker, King, and Isabelle. Whew. But, trust me when I say that we still have plenty more to come. It turns out that once again, I _might _have accepted too many characters, but that's because they were all so amazing! Anyways, I know I'll be able to do it, but the introduction chapters will start being a little longer, because I think I'm going to be introducing about 4 every chapter. Oh! But please keep in mind that not all characters are going to immediately join! Next chapter will be up next week for sure, because I've already started to write it, and quite frankly, I have no life this week. :'( Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Note

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been pretty long, eh? Anyways, I'm going to keep this short and to the point. I was going through my old stories the other way, and remembered this one, and how I'd abandoned it, even though I really cared about it. Therefore, if anyone is still interested, I'm going to promise to have a chapter posted for you by December 20. It would be sooner, but I am in University now, and I need to tie up a few things before I can focus on this. After that, I'm going to attempt to publish a chapter at least on a biweekly basis. I care about this story, and I want to see it through. Therefore if anyone is still interested in it, I'm going to promise you that I will continue to write it, and not make you wait months for updates. That is if anyone is still interested. Let me know at any point if you are, and if enough people are, I will have that chapter ready and polished. **


End file.
